The Wonders of Life
by demonslayer500
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha start to live together. They wonder what really is the wonder of life, it'll take all their love to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Sorry, I suck at summaries! I hope you like the story. If you do, I'll write more. I also love reviews, it tells me what you guys think about whats going on, any positive or negative.
1. Chapter 1

The Wonders of Married Life

The perfect day for a wedding (ch.1)

It was the day of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, there were many people attending, friends and family of each individual. Kagome was getting into her beautiful white dress that she picked out. The dress was a sweetheart neck-line with a slim bodice accompanied by a princess skirt that wasn't too poofy, to put, the dress was PERFECT! It was elegant with just the right amount of crystals on the dress, but yet, simple; the dress wasn't too...glitzy, per say. Kagome's hair was done up in an elegant French twist that showed off her elegant and poised neck. Inuyasha was dressed in a very sleek tux with a white tie; he was not going to put on those ridiculas bow ties; in truth, they made you feel like you were chocking and had little to no circulation. Inuyasha waited patiently for his bride to walk down the aisle and into his arms. He could barely wait any longer, he wished to be happily married to his bride now!

Kagome was just informed that the wedding was in place and how the bride maids would walk first, then her. As the bride maids walked down the aisle, Kagome looked into the sky and thought about her parents. "Mom, dad, I love you guys so much, I wish you guys were here to see me and Inuyasha get married. I know you're proud of me, I couldn't ask for a better groom, he's the man of my dreams." Da Da Da Da...Da Da Da Da, the music has changed and this was Kagome's cue to start walking down the aisle. Giving one last glance towards the sky, Kagome took a deep breath and had a gleeful smile on her face as she walked towards the new change in her life.

Inuyasha looked towards where his bride was and could barely think straight, let alone breath. "Oh my god, she looks absolutely stunning in that dress. I can't believe Kagome and I are getting married, it seems like only yesterday we met." "Do you Inuyasha, take Kagome to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Inuyasha replied with a grin on his face as he stole a glance at his soon-to-be wife. "I do." "And do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha through her thick, dreamy eyelashes, "I do." " I now pronounce you, husband, and wife; you may kiss the bride." Inuyasha took a firm hold of Kagome's waist and dipped her low. He pressed his lips onto hers with such passion and tenderness. Everyone was cheering loudly for the new happily married couple. It was definitely a great day to have a wedding!

A/N: hope you guys liked it so far. Next Chapter: The reception!


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Party (the reception)

After the wedding, the couple went into the limousine to change into their evening attire. "Wow, I can't believe we're married!" "I know, oh how I love you Kagome." Inuyasha started kissing Kagome so suddenly that she almost lost her balance. The two kissed passionately the entire way to the hotel. When they arrived Inuyasha suggested that they should just skip the party and go straight to the honeymoon. Kagome blushed crimson red at the idea of it but alas, the two got changed and were soon ready to party. The first dance was of Kagome and Inuyasha; they danced to, "I'll be." The song was very romantic for the couple. As they danced Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards his chest and whispered how much he loved her and how happy she makes him. Kagome felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she was now bound to the man she so dearly loves. After much partying, Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes to the guests and headed to their hotel to spend a night full of passion and love with one another, it was definitely going to be a night that Kagome would remember, Inuyasha promised. The couple entered their hotel room and got ready for their first of many nights together as a married couple. Inuyasha told Kagome to go into the bathroom to prepare herself while he got everything else ready. Kagome yielded the bathroom and started giving herself a pep talk. "Ok Kagome, you can do this, you trust Inuyasha with all your heart." Still, Kagome felt worried and nervous with what was about to happen that night. She had asked her friends what the wedding night was going to be like. Some answered that it was going to hurt, but eventually the pain would go away; some answered that nothing would hurt, it just depends on the person. Kagome's friends also told her to prepare herself for much pleasure that would follow after, Kagome turned a lovely shade of red and then all her friends started giggling. "Don't worry about it, you know Inuyasha, he would never hurt you intentionally, you two care about each other very deeply." Feeling confident, Kagome changed out of her party dress and then changed into her night wear, her night wear was a beautiful light pink nightgown that stopped at her mid thighs with an exposed top that showed a bit of skin but not too much that it appeared tasteless. The nightgown had spaghetti straps. She also wore a pair of light pink panties to accommodate the nightgown. To go with the nightgown, Kagome wore light pink heels that were perfect, not too glamorous but also not too uncomfortable. To top off the whole look, Kagome released her hair from her French twist and let her hair flow freely, she looked like a Victoria Secret Model! "I hope Inuyasha likes what he sees." Kagome thought as she looked herself in the mirror with a bright smile.

After Kagome entered the bathroom, Inuyasha had the chance to get the room prepared, he wanted everything to be perfect, Kagome deserved the best. Inuyasha changed out of his party clothes and into his night wear, a pair of simple black jeans with underwear of course, and a silver chain, the chain was the one piece of jewelry he ever wore when Kagome gave it to him on their anniversary a year ago, Inuyasha gave Kagome a beautiful promise ring. Now the only jewelry that Inuyasha wore was his silver chain and his wedding band. He made sure to brush his hair and then ran his fingers through it, he wanted to make sure it was easy to run fingers through because he knew that Kagome loved playing with his hair. After changing, Inuyasha turned the lights down low so there was only a dim light, he later lit a few candles around the room to get that certain glow when the sun went down. Inuyasha also thought that it would be good to have soft music playing in the background so he brought a stereo, plugged in his phone, and turned on the playlist entitled, "Loving Kagome". Everything was perfect; all that was needed was the gorgeous girl in the bathroom to be in his arms. As Inuyasha was thinking about how much he loved Kagome, his breath hitched when he heard a soft whisper, "Inuyasha?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding Night

Inuyasha turned around to see the beautiful sight that was before him, Kagome, his Kagome. "Damn, she looks so cute and innocent." Inuyasha found that it was quite hard to breath while looking at his new wife. He would definitely make sure that this was a night that she would never EVER forget. Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha, blushing and unsure if he liked what he was looking at. Once Kagome got close to Inuyasha, she felt all warm and fuzzy; she was about to give the man she loves her very innocence. Inuyasha had a bright smile when Kagome approached him, when she was close enough, he could tell that Kagome was nervous about what was about to happen. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to the king sized bed to sit on. "Kagome, I love you so much, thank you for entrusting me with your love, I promise, you will not regret. There is no other woman in this world I'd rather spend my entire life with, than you." As Inuyasha says this, he is gently caressing Kagome's cheek. Kagome looks up into Inuyasha's eyes with much adoration, trust, and love, she knows that what was happening was right, it was meant to be. Inuyasha slowly made his way towards Kagome's neck and placed butterfly kisses all over it. Kagome moved her head to the side to give him more room. While Inuyasha was kissing and sucking Kagome's neck, she let out a soft moan of approval. Inuyasha's hands moved to her back and started drawing the letters, I LOVE YOU. "I love you too Inuyasha, with all my heart!" Inuyasha slowly slid the straps off of Kagome's shoulders, then placing kisses on them. "Kagome, I like your outfit, it suits you well." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered at his seductive voice. "Are you cold?" Kagome shook her head, "No, excited." "Excellent." Inuyasha flashed Kagome one of his sexy lop-sided grins before gently caressing her breasts.

"Kagome, you're truly a goddess in my eyes. There's nothing that I would change about you." Inuyasha then lifted up the silk and lace that encased the beautiful mounds. Inuyasha slid a bit back to admire his wife, Kagome couldn't stop blushing. "He looks so...intense." Inuyasha grabbed at Kagome's wrists so suddenly that she was crushed up against his bare, chiseled chest. Inuyasha again kissed Kagome passionately, moving from her lips, to her neck, and then down between her breasts. He slid a finger down the centre and she shivered in delight. Inuyasha took a nipple into his mouth and gently sucked, teasing the nub to arousal. As he did this, Kagome arched her back and made a loud moan; she had never experienced any thing like this before, all if these new sensations were for the first time. While Inuyasha sucked on one nipple, he twisted the other, and then switched breasts. When he was done he placed a flurry of kisses down her stomach , all the way to the hem of her light pink panties. Before Inuyasha went on any further, he started taking off his jeans and Kagome watched with fascination. He then took off his boxers and Kagome gasped. "Wow...Inuyasha is...absolutely beautiful. I never would of thought of a man's...thing like that but he truly is gorgeous, and big!" As Kagome stared at her husband with wide eyes, he chuckled. Inuyasha was well aware of how good he looked, "It's all because of you Kagome."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small grin before looking down and shifting her thighs together. Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome back onto the bed so that she was completely on her back lying down. He then kissed and sucked on her inner thighs, giving her a feel of what was going to happen. Soon all articles of clothing was off and only moans were heard throughout the room. Inuyasha spread Kagome's legs apart wide enough so that his head would be able to fit in between. He inhaled Kagome's sweet scent before taking his tongue and running it bottom to tip, in one swift motion. Kagome arched her back in intense pleasure. "Oh god Inuyasha...mmmmm!" Inuyasha continued to tease his wife, knowing that she was in heaven. He then spread her lips, took her clit into his mouth, and sucked hard. Inuyasha alternated between licking, flicking, and sucking. Kagome bucked underneath him and placed her hands on top of his head, screaming out her pleasure. "Inuyasha! Oh...oh...oh yes...mmmm! Please...it's too much...oh god, don't stop! Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha slid in a finger into Kagome and slowly thrusted, all the while continuing his other ministrations. Inuyasha knew that his wife was close to her climax, he could easily tell from the clenching of her tunnel, tight around his finger. Inuyasha gave one last final thrust of his finger. Kagome suddenly saw stars in her eyes as Inuyasha thrusted his finger into her and screamed his name as he also, gave her clit one last juicy suck.

"INUYASHA! Ahhh!" Hot feminine honey was unleashed from Kagome and Inuyasha began cleaning it all up. By the time Kagome came off her high, she was breathing and panting quite heavily. Kagome felt so happy and blessed that she wanted to the same for her husband. Kagome lunged for Inuyasha but he got out of her reach. "No my love, tonight is all about you." Inuyasha told Kagome, even though he really wanted her to go ahead and just do it. Kagome pouted and gave him her most innocent look possible, still he rejected. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time later for us to explore each others bodies, just not tonight; tonight is truly, all about you Kagome." Kagome was very pleased with the answer she had gotten. Inuyasha then told Kagome to lay on her back as he then climbed on top of her. Inuyasha's body covered every inch of her petit figure, no one could lay their eyes on his wife in all her glory, no one, except him. Inuyasha warned Kagome that it would hurt and that she had every right to tell him no. Kagome gave him a slight nod. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha then thrusted into her tight tunnel in one move, he had to hold himself there until her was for certain that it was okay to start moving. Kagome felt like she had been ripped in half, she was tense and she knew it. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she was trying to get use to the sudden invasion of her tunnel. Inuyasha kissed her tears away, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear to calm her down, it was definitely working; soon the pain was replaced by sweet pleasure. Once Inuyasha was certain his wife was okay, he started to move; his thrusts were slow and gentle, almost like he was afraid of Kagome breaking into a million pieces. He withdrew from her and chuckled as his wife gave a whimper at the sudden lost. "Inuyasha, please." Kagome begged her husband to continue. Inuyasha pushed into Kagome and then withdrew all the way, he continued to do this until he felt Kagome's walls clenching around him, she was close, very close. Inuyasha then reached in between then and flicked her clit several times. Kagome's eyes shot wide open as she screamed out her orgasm in pleasure. Inuyasha moaned into Kagome's neck as he came. Finally they both came down from their highs and snuggled up against one another.

"I love you Inuyasha, that was amazing!" "I love you too Kagome, I'm glad you liked tonight, there'll be plenty more nights like this one." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Soon the married couple fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
